Love and a Bite (Rewrite)
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: Things are going great for rosewoods most gorgeous girls. -A has been silent until they found a secret neither girl wanted to get out, They like EACH OTHER! add a werewolf heritage two never knew of and trouble soon blossoms rated T for minor cursing and some themes
1. Chapter 1 Hanna Cuts

**Hanna**

some thoughts are better kept secret from those who wish to use it against you, an friend once told me 'secrets keep us close' I have yet to see that as true because; secrets harm more than they help us and keep us in a fragile state of mind. I am one who enjoys the simple taste of fashion never letting anyone see just how smart I am because; I'd rather avoid the constant 'why don't you always show this side of you?' why don't you let anyone see the true you?' the simple truth is I haven't been the real me in a long time over the summer before the beginning of my high school career I got rid of the weight I used to have in doing so gaining what doctors call bulimia I've eaten healthy since then only the occasional junk food at sleep overs with three of my best-friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields.

At one point two years ago there had been five of us who had lived in the once peaceful suburban small town epicenter known as Rosewood Pennsylvania, here in this quaint town we basically ruled it always the center of attention at parties, school, or generally around the town. The fifth member of our clique I suppose you could say was Alison Dilaurentis she made more enemies than she did friends and when she did she blackmailed them or threatened them in some way or form, after she disappeared we all worried but not as much you see Alison always tortured us on our feelings toward one another that includes me and Aria she rarely targeted Emily and Spencer because; she knew Spencer would kick her ass she hated not being the center of someone's universe it unnerved her that our eyes were only trained on the people we liked were meant to be with or in our cases loved like no tomorrow. When we found out she was dead we were all devastated some more than others, yeah I remember.

_We'd been in English class for a little over ten minutes me, Alison, Spencer, Aria, and Emily had been the first to arrive as well as the first to start on the assignment that we'd been given on the bored , the rest of the class had come in once the bell had rung as well as the teacher because; most faculty here hate having to teach in rosewood day high school and I couldn't blame them. I was minding my own business ignoring Alison as best I could but, the more I ignored her the more she persisted but louder than the last._

"_hey hefty whats the answer to number 5?"_

"_hey hefty whats the answer to number 14?"_

_it hadn't taken me long to pack my books and grab my bag and head for the girls restroom as fast as my 6" heels would carry me once inside I closed the door and sat at the other end of the bathroom and actually cried for the first time since the summer, since then I have not cried but all day I have been hearing people call me 'hefty Hanna' and it's really starting to grate on my nerves I didn't hear the bathroom door open nor did I see who came in. the only thing I noticed was a small ebony haired brunette that I recognized as aria as I clung to her shirt and cried I shivered as her hand ran across my back while she held me it was comfortable here with her the silence was durable and I enjoyed , when she looked down at me with those hazel doe like eyes I knew what she wanted to know we were that close because; we'd known one another just that longer to figure each other out I sighed:_

" _I'm fine Ar" I said, as I looked at her. _

_She gave me this look like she knew I was lying which knowing aria and as long as we'd known each other she probably did know when I was lying but I didn't want her to worry, I had pulled my sleeves down past my wrist so she wouldn't see what I had started doing every time someone called me 'hefty Hanna' I tried to do this discreetly it was no use she saw what I was trying to do and stopped me as she looked at the scars along my wrist and arm as she traced each one with her fingers. I looked into her eyes and I saw the clear sign of disappointment in them so I moved away from her and mumbled a small 'sorry' and hugged my knees close to my chest I watched her as she crawled over to me and looked at her when she spoke._

"_how long have you been doing that Hanna"she asked? Looking at me intently I sighed._

"_for as long as people have been calling me 'hefty Hanna'" I answered, her as I pulled my legs tighter to my chest still looking at aria._

"_why didn't you tell me Hanna" she asked?_

"_I thought you would hate me everyone does now a days or used to til now when I look around at some of the guys here not one of them would give me the time of day now when they look at me all I see is lust like I am some sort of prize to them or some cheap whore that they can have sex with and not give a damn" I said, I watched her take out her phone and compose a message._

_**To: Spencer, Emily**_

_**from: Aria**_

_**can you guys get the teacher to let you come to the bathroom? leave Ali s.o.s -Ar**_

_I watched as she sent the message and let her pull me back toward the wall where she held me until her phone chimed twice._

_**To: Aria**_

_**From: Emily**_

_**I'll be there soon is Hanna okay?-E**_

_**To: Aria**_

_**From: Spencer**_

_**you know I'm coming just make sure Hanna's okay -S**_

_while she was texting I went on the other side of the bathroom pulling my razor blade from my purse and was about to cut my wrist when I felt the blade wrenched from my hands, I looked above me to see Aria standing there looking worried the blade had been close enough to my wrist that when she swiped sideways to take it the blade had cut me anyways. I watched as my blood trickled to the floor and soon I was beginning to feel lightheaded just as the door opened I passed out from the loss of blood as Spencer and Emily entered the bathroom the last thing I heard was aria screaming and Emily calling the paramedics. When I woke up it wasn't in the school nurse I was in the hospital with no memory as to how I got here, I had tried to sit up but it didn't work too well because; I soon found myself dizzy and lay back on the pillow as I looked around the room I looked down to see Aria's head laying on the bed my hand in hers looking around I also, notice Spencer and Emily spooning on the sofa by the window on the other side of the room I felt weak and I didn't know why I whimpered because; my wrist and the scars started to hurt this action had woken Aria who called..._

_**A/N: who did Aria call? And why is Hanna in the hospital? Has she done more than cut herself? Are these two best friends more than friends ? I won't tell only your reviews will give you answers you seek Read and Review! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Truth and Alison's beatdown

_I felt weak and I didn't know why I whimpered because; my wrist and the scars started to hurt this action had woken Aria who called the nurse as soon as I had woken up, when I looked at my arm I noticed the tube in it wasn't clear but red following it up my arm I noticed the bag had some sort of red liquid. When the room door opened I noticed the nurse come in but I shied away from her as if she would hit me like my ass of a father used to before my mom found out and I began to hyperventilate because; of the memory and the pain that came along with it, it's part of the reason I like girls and why the opposite sex scares me._

_**Aria** _

_I had caught the ambulance to the hospital with Hanna I couldn't leave her or rather I wouldn't leave her Emily and Spencer wanted to come but I asked them to stay and get our work from the rest of our classes as well as told them to keep Hanna cutting to themselves the reason being she doesn't want anyone to know her sexuality choice hell neither of us do, the only one who knows is Alison and that's on;y because; she tortures us until we tell her some friend she is. Alison likes to be the center of attention even when something has nothing to with her especially on someone else birthday and it sickens me on how much she teases Hanna I've come close to punching her a few times but Hanna always stops me saying 'she's not worth it' though Spencer, Emily, and I disagree, we all know she deserves to be punched and so much more though, I wouldn't hit her when Hanna was around I would slap her once class was over so the whole school could see it while Spencer and Emily keep an eye on Hanna because; I'd noticed she stopped wearing anything sleeveless and it worried me. So, to find out she had been cutting all this time had scared me especially when she tried again in the girls bathroom at school while I was texting Emily and Spencer it didn't pan out too well cause as soon as I saw her I yanked the blade sideways and it cut her anyway, she was bleeding and badly when Spencer and Emily came in the bathroom I tried to rush to her side but Spencer kept me back while Emily tried to stop the bleeding as she called an ambulance while I sat in Spencer's arms screaming at Hanna to stay with us._

_The ambulance arrived shortly after Emily had made the call while she was doing compressions to get her breathing again, when the EMT said they couldn't work on her here I was the first to volunteer to ride with her in the ambulance and told the girls I would call if her condition changed and that one of them should probably call her mom because; she might be worried if the school called her and Hanna wasn't here I also told them to keep Alison out of my sight because; if I see her I would beat her senseless they quickly agreed but they also, wanted to know why Hanna had cuts all over her arm so I had no choice but to explain as we ran alongside the gurney Hanna lay on. Once, we got in the ambulance the EMT'S set to work trying to revive her and cleaning the scars and actual cut as well while all I could do was watch helpless as they worked to save the girl I loved, yeah you heard right I am in love with my best friend Hanna Marin and I am quite proud of it though my mom has no idea that I like girls which I hadn't planned on telling her anyway because; I didn't know if she'd be happy or disappointed in my sexuality so I didn't bother but something tells me she knows. Upon reaching the hospital the EMT'S took her out of the ambulance and began to wheel her inside with me right next to them things seemed to slow down it felt as if we were moving in slow motion as if music were somehow playing in the background two nurses took hold of me as I screamed at them to let me go as I called for her as I called her name HANNA!_

_You said you'd wait forever_

_But I blinked_

_And the world was gone_

_You wade through the water_

_Slowly your hands grow numb_

_I wish you felt me falling_

_I wish you'd watched over me_

_You said you'd wait forever_

_But I blinked_

_I continued to struggle just as Spencer and Emily came through the door and rushed toward me Spencer having grabbed my waist and pulled me away though i never stopped. _

_And the world was gone_

_And the world was gone_

_And the world was gone_

_Kicking and screaming is all i can remember and two set of arms hugging me as i cried. I wish i had known i could have done something to stop this right in it's tracks._

_I run through your head_

_Loud with a nightmare_

_Brushing your skin with my breathing_

_Turn out the light_

_And every nightlight_

_Run you can run you can run_

_I blink and the world was gone_

_I blink and the world was gone_

_I blink and the world was gone_

_I didn't hear her mom enter nor my own all I knew was that it wasn't Spencer or Emily hugging me this time it was my mother that held me close trying to soothe me though I wouldn't have it._

_You said you'd wait forever_

_But I blinked_

_And the world was gone_

_You wade through the water_

_Slowly your hands grow numb_

_I wish you felt me falling_

_I wish you'd watch over me_

_You said you'd wait forever_

_But I blinked_

_And the world was gone_

_And the world was gone_

_And the world was gone_

_I stood there with my mom crying for how long I don't know I had lost track from all the crying til I finally had cried myself to sleep against my mother I hadn't been sleep long and nobody knew about this except all of us here but that didn't matter apparently to the bitch who absolutely adores attention. I'd woken up to the sound of Alison and Spencer's voices:_

"_you shouldn't be here Alison" said Spencer, I sighed thankful for Spencer trying to get rid of her._

"_Oh nonsense Spence I am just here to check up on hefty" she said, in a sweet voice though I knew when she was mocking and had enough!_

_I got up from the chair next to my mom and Mrs. Marin I walked right up to Alison and punched her square in the face making her fall back on her ass as soon as she fell I climbed on top of her and began punching every part of her I could reach, I was thankful Spencer didn't stop me either though with each blow I landed I said every word I wanted and meant them._

"_ . . .BITCH! . . .YOU!"I screamed._

_Hearing the commotion my mom as well as Hanna's had woken up and came to try and pull me off of Alison as I kept punching when they couldn't budge me alone Spencer and Emily grabbed me off of her as I looked at Alison with pure venom while I spoke. _

"_You think it's funny to tease her about how much she weighed you dumb bitch it's not! You have one more time to call her hefty Hanna and I will beat you within an inch of your miserable life" I said, in a calm tone._

"_is that a threat you little runt" she replied._

"_bitch it's a promise now leave" I said, with twice as much venom as before._

_I watched as she left the hospital doors I was pissed, when the doctor had finally come out I whirled around as he and Hanna's mom talked I was glad the blood drive we had let us know our blood type and it just so happened Hanna and I share the same blood type so when I heard she needed a blood transfusion I agreed to give it because; I loved her more than enough to do this so when the doctor told me to follow him to the room where Hanna was I realized that we would be connected by more than just emotion but by blood but that was alright by me because; the doctor had given me a choice to either do the transfusion lying down or sitting in a chair next to her bed I chose the latter option I watched him hook me up to the machine and then watched as he hooked up Hanna and I sat in wait until she woke up and I would tell her how I feel about her._


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Still Aria's pov**

I sat there next to her bed with the tube in my arm for hours on end and I didn't really care so long as Hanna was fine once the doctor had come and disconnect me from the machine they had brought in a bag of AB+ and hooked her to it. This wasn't suppose to happen to her she deserved much better than this not being cooped up in the hospital, how long I sat there is beyond me I lost track of the time praying to god that she survives that she wakes up and after that I am going to keep her far from Alison I had no idea that I had fallen asleep but it wasn't til I heard a whimper that I noticed Hanna had woken and she looked like she was in pain so I called her nurse in and quickly. When the nurse had arrived she watched as Hanna curl in on herself and whimper and I held a hand out to the nurse asking her to stop and stay where she was as she quickly cupped Hanna's face with both of my hands and I looked into her eyes I spoke.

"Hanna it's me calm down love it's only your nurse she won't hurt you not while I am here she's just gonna give you some pain medicine okay?" I explained, looking at Hanna.

I still had Hanna's face in my hands as I waved the nurse forward slowly because; of the panic attack she'd almost had and I didn't want the nurse to spook her anymore than she already was it wouldn't do any good to send her into shock, Emily and Spencer had stayed or tried to stay the night here with us as well as my mom and Mrs. Marin but I put a stop to both telling everyone to go home and rest and that I would text or call if anything had changed which I will do once the nurse leaves and I can calm down Hanna's escalating panic before she has a panic attack so far keeping her focused on my face is working but for how long I have no idea. Standing next to Hanna's be I had an easier view of her bodies reaction to the steady approach of the nurse I looked at her eyes to see simple and straight out fear of the nurse approaching her and I had no idea why she'd be afraid of this particular nurse at all, things had begun to get pretty worrisome when she started cry shaking her head because; of the nurse approaching her as if she had done something to her when she was younger considering both of our dads were sick bastards I couldn't blame her it wasn't until she started choking for air that I leaned down and kissed her full on the lips to try to quell the panic attack she was having and to my surprise it had actually worked. Breaking the kiss I smiled at the dazed look in her eyes as well as that breath taking smile of hers I kissed her forehead and sat down just as the nurse left us to our own devices she turned to me though she still seemed pretty weak and spoke as if it were just a normal day though for us I suppose it was because; we've all been back and forth from the hospital a lot as of late.

"Aria where am I ?" she asked, I smiled at her softly.

"you're in the hospital Han" I said, looking her in the eye.

"why?" she asked, I was just about to tell her when her eyes widened as she remembered what brought us here I smiled warmly at her before, kissing her nose because; she means the world to me I helped her lay back and tucked her back in to sleep when the doctor came to the door and ushered me outside the door to talk.

**3****rd**** Person**

The doctor had been in his office all morning looking at the medical chart of the patient in room 503 Hanna Marin or as the file read Alexandra Michelle Thomas which was news to the doctor as he read the file he'd been wondering for a while now why the young Marin did not match blood types with Ashley Marin and now he had his answer. Ashley Marin was told by her obgyn that she was unable to sire children so she decided to adopt, she and her husband tom had decided to check out an orphanage in New York where they had adopted young Alexandra changing her first and last name they had kept the middle name she was born with because; Ashley thought it would fit the life style their new daughter would live when she made friends at school. It was clear to the doctor that the patient in 503 had no idea she was adopted or what her real name was and apparently the Marins had decided to keep that information from her for as long as they thought possible, even they should know secrets in Rosewood are sooner or later brought to light though what confused the doctor greatly was the girl in 503 with Hanna or Alexandra he supposed Aria Maria Montgomery so the doctor had went searching her records as well after he looked up the names of Byron and Ella Montgomery were only capable of siring one child and that was Michael (Mike) Julian Montgomery.

Digging a little deeper he found that Aria was actually named Lilly Maria James he'd found that both girls were born to some powerful people how both ended up in an orphanage in New York he did not know because; as he looked through site after site on his desktop he'd found two different missing listing with both of their pictures as little girls and sighed he knew he had to tell them but was now a really a good time to do so? He didn't know that answer so he'd just go and let them know of Hanna's condition and weather or not she was able to go home and at the same time hint to Ms. Montgomery that they should ask about their past it was all he could do and hoped something turned out to be in their favor for once in their young lives as it probably should have gone from the very beginning, with this in mind the doctor rose from his desk and went to room 503 once their he peeked inside and saw to his relief that Ms. Marin had woken up and that they were discussing something so he cleared his throat and gestured toward the door to Ms. Montgomery I watched her as she told Hanna she'd be back and to go back to sleep after giving her a chaste kiss and leading her outside the room where I began to explain what was going to happen happy that Hanna's mom left her car outside in the parking lot.

"Well she's taken to the transfusion remarkably well though her vitals are good so she should be able to go home today, but you must make sure she stay's in bed and that you search her room for any and all sharp blades the scarring on her arms should go away in as little as a month because; she seems to heal remarkably fast for some reason" said Dr. Luther, with a smile.

He watched Aria Montgomery as she smiled the most dazzling smile she had and hugged him was he surprised? Yes did he expect a different reaction to the statement? Maybe but for now he'd enjoy the happiness these two girls felt as he let go of the young girl he smiled as she said.

" I can't thank you enough for all you've done for her I will tell her for now lets let her sleep I need to make a few calls to our family and friends?" nodding the man set of a a brisk pace as she sent her message to the ones who knew they were here all except Alison.

**To: Mrs. Marin, Emily, Mom, and Spencer**

**from: Aria**

_they're discharging her today she had woken up but was in pain, they sent a nurse in with pain medicine and at the sight of the nurse she almost had a panic attack before I intervened she was pretty shaken up so while I kept her distracted the nurse hooked her up on a morphine administration unit and left so yeah sorry if I didn't call you all earlier!_

_~Ar _


End file.
